An Icy Visitor
by VrtraHex
Summary: On the night before going to the Tower of Salvation, Zelos gets a visit from someone he never expected to see, the summon spirit of ice.  ZelosxCelsius, with implied SheenaxLloyd.
1. Unexpected Visit

I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Okay, I know what your all saying, or think. 'Zelos-Celsius? What the hell?' and I can't really explain why I like this pairing so much. It probably stems from my fondness for Celsius. Did you know she finished 8th in the tales popularity contest out of all the tales characters? Pretty damn funny is you ask me.

You could say that I have planned this story for a very long time and had it in the back of my head even longer. The only thing was to actually put it down on paper. I've actually considered writing this in a different style from my others, but decided against it. Hope you like it!

**PART 1: A SNOWY VISITOR**

"Can I really do this?"

"Zelos! There you are!" Said Chosen looked over to see Sheena and Lloyd running towards him through the snowy city of Flanoir. "Where have you been?"

"There's no time for that. Quickly, we need to head to the doctor." Zelos replied, ignoring her question. Neither Lloyd nor Sheena argued with what he said.

After the discussion with the doctor, it was decided that Regal, Collete, Genis, and Presea would go with the doctor to Altessa's house. As the 5 people exited the office, the remaining ones look at each other.

"So…what now?" Zelos asked, wanting to hear any kind of suggestion.

"I suspect that they won't be back for awhile. It would be best if we checked into an inn." Raine put in.

"We might as well." Sheena said, shrugging her shoulders. She headed out the door, followed by Lloyd and Raine. Zelos hanged back for a few moments, running his hand through his hair.

"Unfortunately, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight with the decision I have to make."

**SUMMON SPIRT REALM**

Celsius looked away from her ice mirror, letting the vision of Zelos dissipate. She stroked her chin for a moment, wondering how things would play out. "This could be very interesting." She whispered. Letting the mirror melt back into the ground. She was about to walk out of the Summon Spirit Grand Hall when a voice stopped her.

"You've been staring at that mirror a lot more often lately."

"Is there something wrong with that, Undine?" Celsius said coolly, looking over to see the Water Spirit walking through an archway.

"No there is not." She replied. She paused for a moment before going on. "I dislike how when I look for you I can't seem to find you in your own ice realm. Since its one of the smaller ones, it shouldn't be hard to find you, when your there. However, you've been spending a lot more time here."

"Of course. Its the best place to view both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla from." Celsius replied looking around the great hall. It was in a dome shape, with pictures constantly changing on the ceiling from epic battles to simple things like someone gardening. The 10 columns that held the dome up each represented a different Summon Spirit, and were designed accordingly. For example, Efreets was covered in a wall of flame, while Shadow's seemed to suck in all the light around it. "This is where our power is strongest. If I want to look at a certain event, I need to be here to focus in on it." Undine waved her hand at Celsius's explanation.

"I know all this, you don't need to tell me. I've been a Spirit much longer than you have." Undine reminded Celsius. The Ice Spirit scowled at what Undine said. She hated how the others would go out of their way to remind her how young she was for a Summon Spirit.

"Did you just come here to see what I was doing or do you actually have a purpose for coming here?" Celsius demanded, flipping some of her hair behind her ear. Undine pursed her lips before continuing.

"I've noticed that you have been watching them…a lot." Undine said vaguely. Celsius knew exactly what she was talking about, but decided to play stupid, just because she could.

"Them? I don't quite know whom you are referring to, oh wise water Spirit. Now, if you excuse me, I must take my leave." Celsius said formally, bowing afterwards. Undine gawked at Celsius's show of respect. Well, mocking respect. The Water Spirit quickly shook her head and slammed her foot down, cause water to come from now where and block the entrances from the great hall. The room also started filling with water.

"Do not play games with me Celsius. Why have you been watching the Summoner's group?" Undine asked, her impatience very clear. Celsius didn't bother to turn around and instead looked over her shoulder.

"It has always amazed me how fast your mood swings. To answer your question, why wouldn't I? We all can see that the fate of both worlds depend on them."

"Yes, but there is nothing we can do to affect that. We may only help in fights when Summoned and that is all. Everything else is out of our hands. So says Origin." Undine intoned. Celsius whirled around after hearing for the millionth times that Summon Spirits couldn't interfere in the human world.

"Why the hell not? We can't even go down there to just talk to people. Just to talk!" Celsius bellowed, as that was a rule that had always bothered her.

"It has always been that way and always will be. End of discussion." Undine said, the finality in her tone very evident. With that being said, the water slowly went away, until there was only a small amount of residue. "You will not go to human world, are we clear?"

"What makes you think I was going to? Just because I have an interest in something doesn't mean I'll break the rules for that interest." Celsius replied, sounding very bored. Undine simply nodded.

"That is good. Otherwise you would incur Origin's wrath." Undine left with that final comment. As she left, Gnome, the Summon Spirit of earth, came sauntering in.

"I take it you heard everything?" Celsius asked rhetorically.

"You betcha." He replied, nodding vigorously. "So I assume your going to the human world then?"

"Hell yes! I wasn't sure if I was going to go until Undine came along. She's really the only one that pisses me off to no end. Like hell I'll listen to anything she says." She stopped and looked over at Gnome, raising one of her eyebrows. "I assume you'll cover for me?"

"Honestly, do you really need to ask?"

**INSIDE THE FLANOIR HOTEL**

Zelos was lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had been doing so for the last hour. He finally had a room to himself, but he wasn't able to enjoy it. Many things weighed heavily on his conscience. His previous actions of betraying his friends over and over were starting to affect him more and more lately. Now it was all coming to a head. Would he betray his companions for Cruxis, or would he refuse?

"Dammit, I can't stand being alone right now. I need to talk to someone, anyone." Zelos said before replaying what he said in his mind. "Well, maybe not anyone…Raine will most likely figure something is up if I talk to her, and I wouldn't be surprised if Sheena would just think I'm not serious and blow me off. So that leaves just one person." With that, the Chosen opened his door and headed for Lloyd's room.

As he rounded the corner that would lead to Lloyd's room, he saw that Sheena was already at Lloyd's door. For some reason, Zelos's natural reaction was to duck back around the corner, as not to be seen. He heard several knocks and Lloyd say something before he heard the door open and close. As he poked his head around the corner, he noticed that Sheena was no longer at the door.

Zelos scratched his head before putting two and two together. "She must have gone into his room. I wonder if Lloyd will get luc-" Zelos was interrupted when he heard the door open again. He retracted his head just in time, as he managed to hear a few of the Summoner's words.

"That's odd, I thought I saw something for a moment. Ah well, come on Lloyd, lets go see the snow."

"Sure." Lloyd said, being pulled along by Sheena. After they rounded a corner, obviously heading for the entrance to the hotel, Zelos stepped around the corner.

"As much as I want to see how things play out, I shouldn't eves drop on a precious moment that those two might have."

"Wow, I never knew you could be so considerate."

Zelos whirled around at where the voice originated from, but didn't see anything. He scratched his head for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. He was about to walk back to his room when on a sudden impulse he decided to exit the hotel through the back way and go for a walk.

As he exited the hotel, he was greeted with a vast expanse of snow. In the distance, he could see a frozen lake with trees scattered around it.

"Nice view huh?" Again, Zelos turned around to see nothing.

"Okay, I think I'm getting creped out now. I would shout, 'Who's there?', but I doubt that would help now would it?"

"You would be correct." The voice again came from behind him. He turned around, but again, didn't see anything.

"I think I'm losing it. Maybe I should go asleep…" Zelos mused. He was about to do just that when he saw that there were footprints in the snow. A smirk played across his face. "Or maybe I should go for a walk in the city…" As Zelos walked towards the entrance to Flanoir, taking the long way around, the invisible voice materialized into Celsius. She was very pleased with herself.

"How could I resist messing with him? It's my first, and probably only time here, so I might as well have fun before I leave. I doubt this will help him, but then again, it will keep me out of trouble if I don't help him. After all, a decision this important is something that he needs to make on his own." Becoming invisible again, Celsius continued to follow the Chosen.

As they made their way around the outskirts of Flanoir, Zelos would periodically look over his shoulder from time to time. When they were finally at the entrance of Flanoir, Zelos stopped abruptly and whirled around and stuck up his right. Celsius also stopped a few yards away and looked at him in confusion.

Suddenly, a ball of fire erupted under flew from his hand, striking Celsius in the stomach, making her visible to the naked eye. Zelos eye's widened and pointed his finger at her.

"Y-You?" Celsius had other things on her mind than Zelos's question.

"I HATE FIRE!" She bellowed. She ran up and punched Zelos in the face. Unfortunately, it didn't send him flying as she hoped. Zelos slowly pushed her fist to the side and cast a quick healing spell.

"Under normal conditions, I would be more than glad to see you, but with what's on my mind, the mood I'm in, and getting a punch in the face has not put me in the best of Spirits." Zelos deadpanned. "So might I ask why you are here?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting."

"Oh really? I didn't know Spirits could visit. I've only really seen them in their respective temples. Except for Aska." Zelos said.

"Were really not supposed to visit. In fact, it's forbidden." Celsius answered. Zelos simply nodded.

There was a long moment of silence. Zelos looked to the snowy city before looking back at Celsius. "Do you…want to go for a walk?" Zelos asked, not sounding really sure of himself. Celsius was slightly taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly and nodded.

"I don't see why not." Celsius replied.

**IN THE SUMMON SPIRIT REALM**

Luna walked into the ce realm, where Celsius resided. She had heard from Undine that Celsius had taken an interest in the Summoners group, Sheena's group, and that she talked Celsius into not going into the human world.

Undine was a fool if she thought she made the situation any better.

Luna knew that Celsius tolerated Undine, but that was it. She didn't dislike her as much as Efreet, which Luna felt was a very illogical dislike. Herself and Shadow got along fine, as did Volt and Undine, as well as the Sylph sisters and Gnome. That was beside the point though, Luna desperately needed to find Celsius.

"Celsius? Celsius are you here?" Luna called out, waiting for any kind of response. She frowned when she got none. She had already looked around the general areas like the oasis and Garden of the Gods. "Don't tell me she's already gone there…there's one person who would know for sure. Gnome."

Luna didn't even bother to float when she was looking for Gnome. Walking was faster anyway. She found him in the great hall, looking into a dirt hole.

"Gnome, what are you doing?" Luna asked, knowing well what he was doing. Gnome quickly stood up, waving his shovel over the hole, making it disappear.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Gnome, where is Celsius?" Luna asked calmly.

"Why do you want know?" Gnome asked, answering a question with a question.

"Where is Celsius?"

"What makes you think I know?" Gnome countered evasively.

"Where is Celsius?" Luna repeated.

"Now listen-"

"Gnome, you will tell me where Celsius is or I will proceed to hurt you. I'm not quite sure when I'll stop." Luna stated casually, like she was talking about the weather. Gnome opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut. "Gnome, you know you can tell me." Gnome looked away. He then did a quick glance around the grand hall before speaking.

"She went the human world." He whispered. Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'"Knowing her, she went to visit that group." Luna said, knowing it to be true. "What am I going to do with her…I'm going down to get her." Luna said. She started to dematerialize when Gnome grabbed one of her arms and stopped her from going.

"Luna, why don't you let Celsius go on this one? I know that you're the closest thing to a mother that she has, but if she's willing to risk getting in trouble by going down there, she must have a good reason." Gnome said, sounding very serious. Luna thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'm impressed…you actually sounded serious there. All right, I'll let her go this time. When she gets back though…"

**IN THE CITY OF FLANOIR**

Even though Flanoir was the closest city to the cave where Celsius resided in Tethe'alla, she had never actually been to the town itself. Sure, she had looked at through her ice mirror, allowing her to glimpse what was going on, but that was it. Being there in person was a completely different story.

"Judging by your gawking, I would say that you have never been here before?" Zelos said. Celsius gave the Chosen a skeptical look.

"I would watch your mouth mortal. I am still as powerful as when we last fought." She said coldly. She shook her head briefly and decided to answer the question. "Yes, this is my first time here. I'm not even supposed to be here, as it's a rule not to come here." Zelos nodded.

"So, are you stuck in…wherever you live?" Zelos asked awkwardly, not really sure how to put the question.

"Yes, we can only stay in the Spirit realm. It's called Avarland by the way. It's a nice place, with each Spirit having a smaller realm that suites their desires. It can get slightly boring there though." Celsius responded. They continued to walk through the snowy streets, stopping every once in awhile to let her look around.

"So, your basically confined to the Avarland, as you call it? Does each Spirit realm have a specific name." Zelos inquired as they continued to walk through Flanoir. Celsius kicked a little snow on the ground as she answered.

"Yeah, but it's a deep secret that very few other Spirits know. You only share it with people you are close to."

"So what's your realm's name?" Zelos asked. Celsius only snorted.

"Last time I checked, this is the first time I talked to you. What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Interesting point, but let me say this. You did follow me, meaning you did have some interest in me. Which-"

"Enough." Celsius said, her voice carrying a strong finality to it. "I will not tell you the name of my residence. So drop it, okay?" Zelos nodded, not wanting to push the issue.

"Does it ever get boring be confined to Avarland? It sounds like your trapped in one small area." Zelos inquired. Celsius nodded at what Zelos said.

"You could put it that way, but its not all that bad…at times. Now that I think about it, isn't your sister confined to that Abby? It's kinda like that." Celsius asked, remembering how she watched Zelos enter into the Abby and the way he talked to his sister.

"I'd really rather not talk about my family." Zelos said quickly. However, Celsius would not drop the subject.

"What's the matter? Does Zelos have family issues? Maybe a sister complex?" Celsius said mockingly.

"At least I had a family!" Zelos shot back. "Sorta."

"What makes you think I don't have one?" She retorted. Realizing what she said, she cursed. Zelos looked at her stupidly.

"Summon Spirits have families? I mean, you have a mother and father?" He inquired, as the whole idea seemed foreign to him.

"I don't see why I should discuss this subject with you."

"Oh come on Celsius, we'll probably never talk like this again. Its not like it would hurt." Zelos responded. Celsius tilted her head to the side, giving Zelos an appraising.

"If you wish to hear my story then you need to tell me about your own family."

"Deal." Celsius was slightly taken aback by how quickly Zelos had agreed, but she did not let it show.

"Fine, fine, I'll go first. While I do not have any parents that I'm directly related to, I do have a mother figure." Celsius took a deep breath as she had a feeling that Zelos might laugh. "My mother figure is Luna. Don't laugh dammit!" Celsius bellowed when Zelos face took on a very comical look, his face trying to hold his laugh in.

**OVER WITH SHEENA AND LLOYD**

"Did you hear something Sheena?" Lloyd asked, looking around slightly.

She most certainly did, but she was not about to let it interrupt this moment. "No I didn't. So listen…"

**BACK WITH CELSIUS AND ZELOS**

"You can stop laughing now." Celsius deadpanned, tapping her foot impatiently. "What's so funny anyway? I swear if you make fun of her I will kick your ass." She threatened. Her threat fell on deaf ears, as Zelos was too busy chuckling. When he was finally finished, he was still grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you two are so different. Luna is formal and respectful while you are…well, your you."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Celsius demanded, stomping her foot. Zelos put up his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying that you're different!"

"Oh, so if Luna is formal and respectful, than what am I?"

"Wrong choice of words. Lets forget that I said that, shall we?"

"I don't think so." Celsius ran at Zelos, as if she was going to punch him in the face. Unfortunately for her, Zelos stepped out of the way and tripped her, causing her fall flat on her face, into the snow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems you tripped over my foot." He said as if he didn't do it on purpose. As Celsius turned over, she saw that Zelos was offering her a hand. She grabbed his hand, but did not use it to get up. Instead, she used her superior strength to yank Zelos to the ground while pegging his face with a snowball in her other hand.

Zelos looked up from the snow. "I will get you later." Celsius just rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiiight. Are you ready to hear my story or not?" Celsius asked.

"Sure." Zelos responded, rolling over so he could look at the night sky.

"There's not really much to tell. When I first became a Spirit, I was a little wild and wouldn't listen to the others all that much. However, one day I caused quite the ruckus in Luna's realm. She caught me in the act, but didn't report me or anything."

"What were you doing when she caught you?"

"I was about to freeze a pond when she came up behind me and hugged me." Celsius said fondly. Zelos turned his head to see that Celsius was smiling.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, when she hugged me, she told me about how I may have been trouble some to the other Spirits, but that she would take care of me as if I was her own daughter. She was the first person to reach her hand out to me, so I instantly looked up to her and listened to her. I didn't become a goodie-goodie over night, but Luna taught me all sorts of things and would bail me out of trouble." Celsius said.

"Did you ever find out why she reached out to you?"

"Nope, and in all honesty, I don't really care anymore, I'm happy with the way things are."

"Sounds like your leaving out a lot, but who am I to say that you're not telling the truth. Is it my turn yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Celsius answered waving her hand to signify that she was done.

"Well, like you, there's not really too much to tell. I loved my mom, and didn't get along with my father."

"You make it sound like their both dead." Celsius interrupted. Zelos nodded his head.

"They are. My father, the former Chosen, is dead, making me the current Chosen, while my mother was assassinated when I was younger. Its kind of ironic how it all happened." Zelos deadpanned. "Since my father was Chosen, he needed to continue the Mana linage, so he ended up having multiple wives.. He fathered two children, myself and Seles."

"Ah, I get it. If one of the children dies, then the other child would take the dead ones spot." Celsius tone was very calculating, and somewhat unnerved. Zelos, but he went on anyway.

"Yeah, so one night, much like this one, I was out playing in the snow with my mother. I was having fun at the time, building a snowman, but the snowman collapsed and red snow started to fall. It ended up being my mother's blood. She was killed by magic that was meant for me, the future Chosen. It was Seles's mother that was trying to kill me. Because of what she tried to do, Seles was moved to the Abby."As Zelos finished his tale, he looked over to see Celsius looking straight into space.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She whispered. Zelos stared up at the night sky.

"As my mother was over me, her blood making way onto my body, she said 'You never should have been born…'. After that, she collapsed on top of me…and that's my tale of my family, or the event that really defined it at least."

"Wow…that's some heavy stuff." Celsius said solemnly. Zelos nodded, still looking at the sky.

"You could say that. I've learned to deal with it over the years though. I've probably only came to terms with it because of meeting Lloyds ." Zelos said.

"Speaking of Lloyd's group, you have a big decision to make, don't you?" Celsius said, standing up. "I don't suppose-" Celsius stopped talking as she felt something cold and wet on her face.

Zelos had thrown a snowball at her.

"I did say I would get you back, didn't I?"

"Prepare to die." Celsius stated, sounding very much like a robotic death machine.

Zelos figured it would be a good time to start running right now.

**END PART ONE**

And that's it for chap one. I actually have the second chapter ready, but I feel that as of right now it's a little silly and needs some work. Reading over this story so far makes me realize what a freaking sap I Am. Not that that's a bad thing, I just didn't realize it till this was down. This is like a side project to my main project, which is First Love. My full note will probably be at the end of chapter 2.

Hope you enjoyed and leave any comments that you have.

Vrtrahex


	2. Bonds That Bind

Dear god, I never meant for it me to take so long, but when my word program atarted to not work, everything got completely messed up, which is why it took me so long to update this. I'm using a weird typing program to, so I'm not sure how well it could come out.

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything in this story**

**PART 2: BONDS THAT BIND**

Since Celsius sounded like a robot, Zelos figured it would be best to run. Which he did.

"Come back here and die. " Celsius shouted, making snowballs along the way and throwing them at Zelos. Luckily for Zelos, he saw a bunch of kids having a snowball fight. They even had bunkers, so they obviously prepared for this.

"I'm on this team!" Zelos shouted, pointing at one side of the battle. He did a diving role into the bunker.

"What!" One of the kids on the other side shouted. He quickly looked over to see Celsius running towards where Zelos dived. "Fine, we get the blue lady."

Celsius stopped in the middle of the battle and wondered if she should really join in the game. When Zelos threw another snowball that she nimbly dodged, her decision wasn't very hard to make.

"Lets kick their ass!" She shouted, running over to the other teams bunker and diving in. She could easily control the snow to do her bidding and destroy the other team, but where was the fun in that.

As Celsius rolled up some snowballs, she saw snowballs sailing above her head extremely fast. For a bunch of little kids, they certainly had quite an arm.

The battle didn't rage on for very long. She managed to hit Zelos a couple times, but they weren't solid hits. However, they were on the losing end. They needed to come up with a plan, Luckily, Celsius, had come up with a rather drastic one.

"Guys, lets make a head on charge and get some really good hits on them." She explained. "How about it?" All the little kids nodded before they all started rolling up snowballs. After they were well prepared, Celsius nodded.

"DIE!" She cried out, jumping over the bunker and running full speed towards where the other group of kids were. Zelos jumped up, ready to launch a snowball, when he saw the full on assault.

"Run!" Zelos shouted before he bolted with Celsius in hot pursuit. She threw the two snowballs that she had, but neither of them hit.

"Come back here!" She yelled. She tried to sound angry, but she was laughing when she said it. She had never had so much fun before.

"You'll have to catch me first." He taunted. He dodge another snowball as he ran past a few stores. Celsius suddenly stopped, a smirk playing across her lips

"You forget that I am the summon spirit of ice and that I control everything ice related, including snow." She started doing motions with her hands. Her half long skirt swayed as snowballs started rising from the ground. She then pointed at the running form of Zelos, who had slowed down to hear what she had to say.

Snowballs rained down on Zelos like there was no tomorrow.

"ARGH, not the face!" Zelos cried out, shielding his face from the oncoming storm. It did not help. He was pelted over and over. When all was said and done, more than half of his body was covered with snow. He had a very blank look on his. Celsius couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"Take that you…you…" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. Zelos stormed over to her and stopped right before her. As Celsius finally composed herself, she looked up to see Zelos angry face. "What? You gonna do something?" She challenged. This night had put her in a very good and jovially mood. It ends up Zelos did do something.

He bent down and picked up a huge pile of snows in his arms. He then dumped it on Celsius's head. Needless to say, she was speechless.

"What are_ you_ going to do?" Zelos asked, tilting his head to his side. Celsius response was diving at him and tackling him to the ground.

The rolled and tumbled on the ground for quite some time, both jocking for position. As they rolled around, Celsius was laughing so hard that she could barely concentrate. It ending up causing her to lose, as Zelos managed to pin her arms over her head.

"Looks like I win."

"Not for long though." With a quick boost on energy Celsius manage to roll over on top of Zelos, straddling his waist. "What were you saying again? Something about winning." She said tilting her head to the side. Zelos took a deep breath and pulled Celsius close before he preceded to roll them about, yet again.

This time, things ended a little differently. They bumped into a bench that caused them to stop rolling. Zelos again was atop Celsius, both his hands on the side of her head. Both were breathing very heavily after the scuffle. Zelos took a deep breath.

"Looks like…I do win."

"So…it seems." Celsius panted, letting her head fall back into the snow. It was then that she noticed that Zelos was extremely close to her. So close that she could feel his breath. Zelos looked like he was debating something in his mind.

Slowly, Zelos started leaning in towards her face. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement. As soon as it started, it was over, as Zelos suddenly rolled off of her. She looked at him in confusion, not really sure what just happened.

"You know, you look very beautiful in the moon light." Zelos complimented, leaning up. Celsius wasn't really sure how to react, as she had never been complimented before.

"Um, thanks." Celsius said, also leaning up. There was an awkward silence between them. "You know," Celsius said, looking over to Zelos, "I had a lot of fun tonight. You know, talking, trailing you, and the snowball fight we had. We don't get to do that stuff where I come from."

"Maybe you should come by more often then." Zelos offered. Celsius only nodded in turn.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She replied. She looked over to see Zelos in deep thought. "Something on your mind?" Zelos nodded, obviously not all there.

"Yeah, there is." He said. Celsius ran one of her hands through her hair.

She knew that it was forbidden to come to the human world and interfere with human affairs. She shouldn't even be here in the first place. Moreover, since Zelos was such a important piece to the world, she knew that it was even more forbidden to interfere.

She knew what she was about to do would violate everything, but that wasn't going to stop.

"Are you unsure about what you're going to do tomorrow? To betray your friends or betray Cruxis?" Needless to say, Zelos was shocked.

"How…how…"

"How do I know about that?" Celsius stated. Zelos nodded numbly. "I am a summon spirit you know, I do have general knowledge of the world." Celsius said. Zelos nodded, then looked at her suspiciously.

"Have you been watching me?" He question. Celsius rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. So, do you know what you're going to do?" She asked. Zelos only sighed.

"No…for once in life, I'm not sure what path I should take. On one hand, they have all grown on me and I have friends, for once. On the other hand, I've betrayed them so much, I wonder if that'll take me back." Zelos said sadly, hanging his head.

"Well, I think you should just go with what feels right, even if you decide on the last moment."

"That doesn't help."

"Well, maybe if you find something worth returning for, it will help you make your decision. You know, something you care about." Celsius offered. Zelos looked at her strangely.

"Something to return for?" He asked. The ice spirit nodded.

"Yeah, something you consider precious." She added. She knew she was pushing him in a direction, but she didn't care.

"But…I don't have anything worth coming back for…"

"Then find something dammit!" She shouted. She bit her lip before going on. "Just think on what I said, okay?" Celsius pleaded, which sounded very un-Celsius like. Zelos thought for a moment before standing up.

"I'll think on what you said." Zelos said. He extended his hand to Celsius, and was very surprised when she looked away from him. "Whats wrong?"

"I have to go soon…" She answered solemnly. She was shocked out of her revire when Zelos grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up.

"We might as well enjoy what time you have left then right?" He said, dropping one of her hands, but keeping his hold on the other. She looked at the hand then back at him question. He simply pulled her along, down the snowy streets of Flanoir.

**WITH SHEENA**

"Stupid, stupid Lloyd!" She shouted, stomping her foot over and over. "Ugh, why must he be so ignorant?" She sighed. She was about to shout again when she heard some voices talking. Both of them sounded very familiar. She peered around a corner that she was behind and saw someone that looked distinctly like Zelos and another person walking together, holding hands. She was about to follow, but then thought better of it. "As much as I want to, I have a strange feeling I shouldn't. Sleep. Yes, sleep sounds good."

**IN THE SPIRIT REALM**

"Wow, I didn't know you were one to break rule, Luna. 'Thou should always follow rules.' You would say. Influencing a human for your own desire, very bad. Very-"

"Gnome, be quiet before I send Aska after you."

**BACK WITH CELSIUS AND ZELOS**

"I feel that my time here has come to an end." Celsius said, releasing Zelos's hand reluctantly. "You know, I've never had so much fun my entire existence. It was the best night ever." She said. This put a grin on Zelos's face.

"Because of me right? I knew I was good, but I didn't know-"

"Didn't I tell you not to think so highly of yourself?" She said, shaking her head. "It amazes me how you can go from serious, to playful in such a short time." She looked up at the sky, then back at Zelos. "It's time for me to go…" She started to disappear when Zelos asked her one last question.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked desperately. Celsius smiled.

"Yes, I will see you again." She answered.

"Promise?" Zelos whispered. Celsius rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head.

"God, don't get all emotional on me. I'll see you again, sometime soon." With that, Celsius waved and disappeared from sight. Zelos turned around to head back to the hotel when he looked over his shoulder to see Celsius still there.

"Zelos…the name of my realm is called Celestial Evercrest." And with that, she was gone.

**BACK IN THE SPIRIT REALM**

As Celsius materialized into her icy room, she couldn't help but smile at the time she had with Zelos.

"I had such a wonderful time." She said wistfully. She opened her eyes and headed to see Gnome, so she could tell him all about what happened. She noted that Luna was sitting in a chair and acknowledged her with a greeting. "Hi Luna." She was about to continue on when she realized what she said.

Luna was in her room, waiting for her. That could only mean one thing.

"So nice of you to come back Celsius." Luna said gently, standing up. Celsius backed up slowly.

"Lis-listen, Luna…I can explain..." Celsius fumbled out, her words not all coming out right.

"Oh, explain you shall." Luna said gently, her warm smile never faltering. Celsius heaved a sigh of relief, as she thought Luna would tear her apart. Suddenly, Luna's features turned into a hard frown. "Once I am done with you." Luna said, her face visibly darkening.

Celsius only gulped.

**ELSEWHERE IN THE SPIRIT REALM**

Maxwell was busy discussing pressing matters of the human world with Origin when they heard a loud crash come from the direction of Celsius realm.

"What was that?" Origin asked. Maxwell knew that if Origin found out about Celsius, there would be hell to pay, especially since several people, including himself, knew and didn't tell him. So, Maxwell figured he just wouldn't tell Origin about it right now.

After all, he would find out eventually. What was the point of telling him now.

"Its probably just Celsius venting some frustration." Maxwell said, lying through his teeth. "You know how temperamental she is."

Origin seemed to accept Maxwell's answer and went back to discussing what to do if the worlds were reunited.

**BACK WITH CELSIUS AND LUNA**

A slightly bruised Celsius looked up as she saw Luna's hand reach out to her. Celsius gladly took her hand.

"I wish you would just say what you wanted to say instead of beating me up." Celsius said weakly as Luna slung her arm over her shoulder.

"You deserved it. If Undine finds out, you'll be in deep trouble, as you know what she'll do." Luna explained to Celsius as she led her over to a nearby icy rock.

"Yeah, which is why I told her I wouldn't go." Celsius spat out, voicing her obvious dislike for the water spirit. There was a brief moment of silence.

"You know, you really shouldn't have gone…I don't even need to tell you why what you did was wrong." Luna whispered, thinking of what might be in store for Celsius. Celsius just sighed.

"I know…" Celsius responded dully.

"I must know…was it truly worth it? Was what you did down there worth the risk?" Luna asked coldly. "I only saw glimpses here and there, so I need to know." Luna said. She looked over to Celsius to see a glowing smile on her face. The moon spirit already knew the answer to her question just by judging the ice spirits reaction.

"Yes…it was worth it. I would do it over and over again if I had to make the choice again." Celsius responded. She bit her lip before going on, knowing what she was about to say wouldn't be well received.

"I'm actually planning on going back." Celsius whispered, her voice barely audible. Needless to say, Luna was stunned into silence. When she finally got her voice back, she spoke in a heated tone.

"You've got to be kidding me. Tell me your joking." Luna demanded. Celsius only looked at her with a sad smile. "Please tell me your joking." Luna choked out. Celsius merely shook her head. Luna took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions so that she wouldn't beat Celsius senseless.

"I told someone that I would meet them again. I plan to keep that promise." Celsius said. Although she sounded serious, this serious conversation was really starting to get to her. It had been so long since her and Luna sat down in talked about a pressing matter that it was so foreign to her now.

In actuality, she might not see Zelos again, depending on his decision. It was all up to him now. If he did the right thing in her own view, then she would do everything possible to see her again. If he decides to betray everyone, then he would probably end up dead

."Well…if it will make you happy…I won't stop you." Celsius's face brightened considerably at what she said. "This doesn't mean I agree with what your doing. I'm just saying I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Luna…" Celsius said, hugging Luna.

For now, things were good. They might be bad in the near future, with her breaking the rules and all. But for now, she would enjoy what she had as much as she could.

**SOMETIME LATER**

"Auntie Sheena, I'm hungry." Sheena looked down at the little girl tugging at her sleeve.

"Celly, you could just ask one of your sisters to make a small snack for you." Sheena said gently. The little girl shook her head violently.

"Holly told me to ask you to make something for her too. I don't feel like asking Jeanie, Jamie, or Celestia." She said, pouting. Sheena smiled and picked the small child up.

"Why not?"

"Jeanie and Jamie had a huge fight on what they should make for me and Celestia, well...I don't wanna ask Celestia."

"Hmmm…alright then, what do you want."

"Something with ice!" She shouted. Sheena looked at her incredulously. Lloyd chose this moment to make his entrance.

"Why do you want something with ice Celly?" He asked. Sheena would have facepalmed if she wasn't holding the little girl.

"Lloyd…her mother is Celsius." She put out.

"Yeah, so wha-"

"Former ice spirit."

"Oh…speaking of that, where are Celsius and Zelos? I know they asked us to take care of their kids, but why?" Lloyd asked. Sheena thought for a moment, before answering.

"Celsius told me that they were going to relive some old memories." Sheena replied. At the same time, in the snowy city of Flanoir, two figures were standing at the entrance of the city.

"How many years has it been since we were last here?"

"All I can say is that it's been too many…I remember how you kept tricking me that night." The other figure chuckled, remembering exactly how it all happened.

"Well, thanks to the one night, were here today…aren't we?"

"Yeah…that's true…"

"You know…" Said the shorter person, squeezing their companion's hand. "There was something that you didn't finish that night."

"And what was that Celsius?"

"You mean you don't remember Zelos? I guess I'll have to refresh your memory." Celsius said, cupping Zelos's face and pulling him in for a kiss. Zelos was more than glad to oblige.

When they finally pulled apart, Zelos put his forehead against Celsius's. "Even though you your the ice spirit, you've always lit a fire in my heart…Mrs. Wilder." He said coyly. Celsius only chuckled in response.

There was a moment of silence as Zelos grabbed both of her hands and pulled them together.

"I just want to let you know that you have my heart Celsius…and that you always will. I love you."

"And you have mine Zelos. I love you too." With that, the two lovers kissed again, in front of the very city where everything changed. When they pulled apart, Zelos took a step forward, pulling Celsius towards the snowy city.

"As long as I have you, I will enjoy every moment of my life. Whatever comes at me, I will face it with you. I have up to now and I always will…my Celsius." Zelos whispered, barely being audible for Celsius. She smiled gently looking at their hands before looking back at Zelos.

"Well, come on then, we can't just stay here forever." Zelos nodded and pulled Celsius to the very place where their bond was sealed.

**FIN**

Way back when, the first fan fic I ever wrote was a ZelxCel and SheennaXLloyd. It all started when I read this sub par fic on forum where it picked off where Sheena and Lloyd were leaving Dirks house. For some strange reason, I just picked up a pen and wrote. I wrote, and wrote, and wrote. Before I knew it, I had already filled up 2 composition books with writing. The first arc ended up being about 3 and a half books total, and while I was very please with the ending, I could not say the same for the overall story, which is why I never typed it up. I am considering rewriting it, but the verdict is still out.

IN all honesty, I'm not completely satisfied with the final few lines. I wanted to have a great last line, but I just couldn't come up with it, at all, so I had to go with this. The whole things seem a little too silly too. Oh yeah, I'm starting to write again, since my Word is actually working no


End file.
